Fate
by Dream Angel1
Summary: What if there was an enemy you couldn't see. An enemy you couldn't sense. An enemy that happened to be your greatest fear! And the only one who can help you now...is fate. "Fate holds the key, it's the only one who can stop this thing!"


Fate

Why hello again. Dream Angel here starting a new series. YAY! 

Readers: O.O 

Well is anybody happy? 

Everybody: O.O 

Nobody? 

… 

All well. I don't care I wrote my fic any way. Just for you to know. Sakura, Syaoran etc. are 15 and are in high school. Sakura loves Syaoran and vice versa but they haven't told each other, but don't think they will be the only couples in this fic (well in the first chapter they are.) There isn't much horror in this chapter because I was going to make it a prolong but decided against it. More horror in the chapters to come promise. Well with out further ado here is my fic. 

Disclaimer: I'll make this short and sweet. I DON'T OWN CCS!   
  
  
  
  


Fate: The Last Chance 

Fate. A powerful word. It's meaning: The power which is thought to determine ones future…destiny. 

One Sakura Kinomoto walked home from school on a bright, cheerful Friday afternoon. She heard the birds singing a happy tune and felt the sun's warm rays fall on her neck, warming her whole body. She hummed a small tune out loud as she made her way to her house. She was one or two blocks away from her loving home when a cold wind blew by her causing her to stop. [What was that? It wasn't like a normal wind it was…evil.] As these thoughts and others ran through her head the cold wind once again blew past her, this time heading in the other direction. Having felt this strange wind twice Sakura stopped her thoughts and proceeded to concentrate, trying to figure out what this thing was. After concentrating all her power she still had no clue as to what this strange wind could be. Suddenly she felt a horrible pain shriek through her, penetrating every nerve in her body. She withstood the pain for as long as she could but soon the pain got to be too strong and she screamed out. She fell on to her knees in pain. She gave a weak call for help that nobody heard. In a matter of seconds she slipped into unconsciousness and collapsed on the ground. 

~~~~At School~~~~ 

The detention bell rang telling Syaoran that he could now leave. He had fallen asleep in class yet again and had gotten detention for it. He had been felling something strange these past few days and had spent most of the night trying to figure out what it was. "At least now it is Friday so I can try to figure out what that feeling is and not have to worry about getting up early the next morning." Syaoran said to himself then got up to leave. On his way out he noticed that Sakura had forgotten her math textbook at school. [Silly girl, she would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her neck. Well I should give it to her after all we have math homework.] He then grabbed the textbook and headed toward Sakura's house. 

~~~~Back with Sakura~~~~ 

The wind had used a magical barrier to all people from passing that way, leaving Sakura passed out on the floor bleeding both internally and externally. 

Syaoran came walking down the street on his way to Sakura's house when he came upon the magical barrier. He quickly broke it then ran as fast as he could knowing that something was seriously wrong. While running he saw Sakura's body lying passed out on the ground. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled then ran up to her and knelt beside her. "Sakura, Sakura wake up." Syaoran said while nudging her softly. Syaoran picked Sakura up in his arms and held her close to his chest. He noticed the cuts she had and figured that she was attacked. Sakura moaned and her eyelids fluttered as she began to regain consciousness. "Syaoran." She said upon seeing his face. "Ya Sakura I'm here. What happened to you?" Sakura tried to answer but when she spoke only a small moan escaped her lips. "Don't worry Sakura you can tell me later, right now I should get you home." Sakura shook her head in protest. "Let me guess there's nobody home?" Sakura nodded. "I'll take you to my house then." Sakura looked at him a little shocked, but then smiled in thanks. Syaoran began to help Sakura stand up only to realize she couldn't and fell back into Syaoran's arms. "I suppose I'll have to carry you." Syaoran said with a sigh. Sakura, looking even more shocked, tried to protest but was silenced by Syaoran as he picked her up and headed toward his apartment. 

After a short walk Sakura and Syaoran reached Syaoran's apartment and went inside. He laid her down on his bed and went to retrieve bandages and medicine to help her wounds. 

When he returned Sakura sat upright on his bed. She stared at him for a moment before breaking into coughing fits. He quickly ran over to Sakura and tried to calm her down. After a little while Sakura stopped coughing and began to relax. Syaoran gave a warm smile to her and then began to tend to her wounds. Sakura had just realized that she had cuts all over her body. Seeing these cuts brought back memorizes of the pain she has felt before. She shuddered in result. "Sakura. Can you speak yet?" Sakura coughed a few times then stuttered but in the end she had her voice back. "Yeah *cough* I can talk now." "Good. Well do you think you can tell me what happened to you?" "Yeah sure." After a few minutes Sakura has explained to Syaoran what had happened to her on her way home. "That's some story Sakura." "Well it's not just a story it really happened." "I know." "What do you think that was?" "I'm not sure. There is nothing about a strange wind written in any books I've read. *Sigh* I guess we'll have to ask the stuffed animal later." Sakura giggled at the fact that Syaoran still called the guardian beast of the seal a stuffed animal. 

Sakura and Syaoran spent a few good hours talking about what that thing that hurt Sakura could have been and other things that came up such as school. "Sakura, can I get you anything?" "No I'm fine, but thank you any ways." "Oh that reminds me. You forgot your math book at school. That's the reason I was coming to your house in the first place." "Thank you Syaoran. Oh can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Well I just wanted to know why you keep falling asleep in class lately?" "Um well to tell you the truth Sakura I have spent most of the nights trying to figure out something. You see I have been feeling something strange around Tomeda for a few days now. I think it might be the same thing that attacked you." "Really. Why didn't you tell me before?" "Well I didn't know what it was, or even if it really existed. For all I knew it could have just been in my mind. After all things have been pretty boring lately so I could have just been hoping for something to happen when there wasn't really anything at all." "Still you should have told me something." "I didn't want to get you worried over nothing." "Yeah but still…" "Whatever." With that Syaoran got up and left the room leaving a surprised Sakura sitting alone. 

"Wait Syaoran. Come back." Syaoran only closed the door as he left his/her room. [God Syaoran why do you have to be so difficult? you should have told me something. After all I would have told him. Even though he didn't know if it was really there he should have said something. I could have been on my guard if he had told me and might not have been attacked. Of course I couldn't have sensed it any way but still. He didn't tell me just because he didn't want me to…worry about nothing. Oh I shouldn't have yelled at him. He thought he was doing the right thing, and in all honesty if he had told me it wouldn't have helped. It could have not even existed and even though it did it still might have been something that you wouldn't give a second thought to and knowing me I would have for sure. I'm sorry Syaoran please don't be mad at me.] With these thoughts swirling in her head she got up slowly and made her way out of the room. 

[God Sakura why do you have to be so difficult? I was only trying to help. If it had been nothing and you had spent all your time trying to figure out what it was then that would just a big waist of time. It is better to have just one person working on something if you're not even sure if it exists. And I know Sakura would have helped weather I said to or not. Who am I fooling she would have told me. After all it could have helped her. I should have told her, I'm such a fool. Now she probably hates me and never wants to see me again. I'm sorry Sakura.] 

Syaoran sat on the couch when he heard a noise. He looked back at the door to the room Sakura was in and saw it open. Sakura came out slowly with a sad look on her face. He ran over to her and put his arm around her waist to support her as both blushed. "Sakura you should stay in bed you're still weak!" Syaoran scolded then noticed Sakura's body tense. She tried to say something but ended up collapsing on Syaoran's chest causing another blush. "I-I'm sorry Syaoran." Sakura whispered in a raspy voice. "So am I." Sakura gave a faint smile. Syaoran realized her breathing was choppy and decided it was best for her to get back into bed. "Come on Sakura you should go back and rest. You need your rest to get better." "O-Ok, but can you help me?" "Of course I will Sakura." 

When Sakura was settled back into bed Syaoran went out to start on dinner. He made a quick pasta with a mild sauce and let it cool on the counter. With that done he went to check on Sakura. He walked into her room expecting her to be asleep. Instead she was sitting upright staring at the wall. "Sakura you should get some rest." "I know I should but I just can't. Every time I try to sleep I just end up think about what that thing was. I couldn't see it. I couldn't sense it. I had no way of telling when, where, or how it was going to attack. I was helpless, and I still am. If I could tell what it was then I doubt I will be able to later on…when I meet up with it again. I just hope you will be with me at that time." "I'll try to be Sakura, but you will be helpless to do anything if you don't rest and let your wounds heal!" "I know, I will but isn't dinner ready? I can smell it." "Yeah it's ready, I cam here to wake you up. Come on lets no let it get cold." 

After Sakura and Syaoran had finished dinner Sakura had laid back down. Syaoran re-wrapped her wounds in fresh bandages and told her to get some rest. Sakura reluctantly agreed and let sleep overcome her tired body. Syaoran left the room to clear the table and let her sleep. After cleaning up a bit he sat down on the couch to relax. Just as he was about to watch some television the phone rang. [Probably Sakura's family wondering where she was.] "Moshimoshi." He said to the person on the other end of the phone. He had expected to here Touya or Kero on the other line but instead a strange voice spoke sending chills up and down Syaoran's spine. "Do you know who I am?" The voice asked. "N-No, I don't." Syaoran said in a fearful voice. It was the way this stranger spoke, like nothing he had ever heard before. Like something not of this world. The mere second the voice hit your ears sent a cold, unpleasant feeling erupt through your body. Something Syaoran wanted to get rid of and fast. "Well then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ijin Bourei. Any questions?" "What do you want?" "OH that I was expecting. Well I thought that since I was the one who hurt the Cherry Blossom that you would already know what I want, but of course what I want is different from your regular enemies. I want your souls. "WHAT!" "You heard me. Aren't I just a riddle waiting to be answered. Well all will be answered in time." "NO. I want answers now." "In time." "NOW." "YOU ARE DRIVING MY PATIENTS LITTLE BOY. You will get what you seek in good time---*beep-beep-beep* Syaoran slammed the receiver down with a loud bang that woke Sakura up. "Hmmm, Syaoran is that you?" "Y-Yes Sakura. It's me." "What happened. What was that bang." Syaoran walked into the room to tell Sakura what happened face to face. He explained the phone call leaving out nothing. When he finished Sakura sat there, shocked. "Sakura right now I think you should call your father and tell him where you are." "I can't." "Why not?" "My father and brother are away on a dig. They won't be back for months." "Oh. Well y-you can st-stay here for as long as you want. T-That is if you want to." "Really?" "Ya sure." "Thank you so much Syaoran." Sakura said as she ran up and flung her arms around Syaoran's neck. Blushing like crazy Syaoran stated that she should call the stuffed animal. He then reluctantly agreed to let Kero stay here along with Sakura. "Thank you so much Syaoran." She stated then left to call Kero. 

After a few minutes of Kero screaming over the phone he came over to Syaoran's apartment. When he got settled Sakura and Syaoran explained to him about everything that had happened. "So you see Kero we have a big problem here." Sakura finished. "I agree. If we don't know what we are fighting, have no way of finding it, and don't even know if it's human then…well…all we can do is…" Sakura and Syaoran listen carefully to see what he says. "…is…wait and see." *Sweatdrop* "That's all you can say stuffed animal." "HEY! I don't see you saying anything and I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL." "Whatever powder puff." "Alright that's it!" "Ok you two. That's enough. Come on settle down." Sakura tried to reason. "Bring it on stuffed animal." "Fine." Kero flew over and bit Syaoran on the finger. Syaoran gave a small yell before flinging Kero into the wall. "Calm down you two please, for me?" Syaoran and Kero both turned their backs to each other. "Hoeee." 

Around half an hour later Sakura got the two to make a temporary truce. Now they were all sitting by Sakura on the bed. "Don't you think you should get some stuff from your house Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah but I don't think I am well enough to go there yet." "Hmmm. Well how about I go get your stuff for you. That sound ok?" "Oh yes, thank you." "Ok now all I need is a list of the stuff you want." "Alright, may I have some paper and a pen." "Sure, here you go." "Oh one last thing Syaoran." "Yes." "Take Kero with you." "But Sakura I don't want to go." Kero complained. "And I don't want to take him with me!" Syaoran said while glaring at Kero. "Syaoran there are some things of mine I don't want you touching." "…um, right. Kero you're coming." Syaoran stated while looking like a ripe tomato. "Fine but I had better get some pudding when I come back." 

When Sakura had made her list Syaoran and Kero made their way out. They quickly got Sakura's clothes from her house noticing that the spell Ijin had cast was still doing its work. The streets were still completely empty. But the hardest part was trying to get all of Sakura's clothes back to the apartment. "How are we going to carry all these things home?" "Well don't look at me I'm just a _stuffed animal_." "Oh the irony. Come on lets get the stuff in a bag or something and drag it home." "I don't think Sakura wants her clothes and items to be dragged back to the apartment." "All well." Syaoran dragged the stuff while Kero (who had turned into his true form) pushed the stuff (A.N. Well Sakura _is_ still a typical girl in a strange sorta way. NM.) 

"Hey guys did you get the stuff alrig…hehehe I um see you did." "Yup we got it all. Every last thousand item!" "Sakura I can't believe you can bring this must stuff and expect us to carry it for you." "Well Kero you know I would have got it myself…if I could. And Syaoran I hardly think that there were thousands of items." "Count it later Sakura, here." Syaoran said while extending his hand. "Where am I going?" Sakura questioned as Syaoran helped her stand. "Well since this is my apartment and all, and the fact that all my stuff is in my room I thought that you might want to use Meiling's old room so I can use mine." "Oh, gomen Syaoran I forgot." "That's ok Sakura."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok so how was it. Good. Bad. I need to know so make sure you review. I know that this hasn't really explained much but the next few chapters will all right. Oh ya, I am a where of the fact that this chapter didn't have much horror but you know at the beginning of most horror movies it starts out slow. I held up my end of the deal (I wrote the fic.) You got to read it. Now you have to do yours (REVIEW!) Just so you know I got the idea for this fic because of where I am right now. I am upstairs at midnight, sitting in a dark computer room. A bunch of creepy look china dolls starring me in the face. The wind howling outside. Strange noises coming from the attic, and scary shadows along the walls. ……………………………………………………………..Now I have to go on a completely non-related topic. Bye and REVIEW! *Runs out the door* 


End file.
